


Аромат

by nnartful



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnartful/pseuds/nnartful
Summary: Такая эфемерная вещь, как запах, играет большую роль в жизни упыря. По запаху он выбирает пищу. И даже при выборе партнера подсознательно ориентируется на запах.





	Аромат

**Author's Note:**

> 2017 год

Я крашу губы гуталином, я обожаю чёрный цвет  
И мой герой, он соткан весь из тонких запахов конфет

Алик вышел из метро, натянул шапку до самых бровей и огляделся. Люди, проносясь мимо, устремлялись налево, к пешеходному переходу. Прямо мигала красным вывеска KFC. Справа тянулся забор из гофрированного железа, за которым высились строительные леса. Алик сверился с навигатором, с сомнением посмотрел на забор, а потом снова на карту. Да, так и есть, ему направо.

Каждая поездка в столицу становилась для него настоящим испытанием. Алик всю жизнь прожил в маленьком провинциальном городке и не планировал оттуда уезжать. Его более чем устраивало спокойное существование в городе, где до любой стратегически-важной точки можно без проблем добраться пешком, а почти каждый встречный человек знаком хотя бы зрительно. Но выбираться из родного городка иногда приходилось, и Алик вовсе не радовался этому, хоть и понимал, что иначе никак.

Он топал вдоль забора и периодически посматривал на карту, смахивая снежинки с дисплея смартфона. Ну и район… Застрявший во времени, проржавевший и облупившийся кусочек советского прошлого пополам с промзоной. Он прошел под эстакадой, морщась от усиленного эхом гула машин, перебрался через гору грязного снега, почему-то сваленного прямо на тротуар, и свернул на узкую улочку с односторонним движением.

— Чертов Макс, — прошипел Алик, снова взглянув на навигатор. Стрелка упрямо показывала вперед, все дальше от цивилизации, глубже в промзону. Месяц назад магазин Макса переехал. Дорогу к старому месту Алик знал наизусть, а вот новое еще предстояло отыскать.

«Алик, ты где?» — пришло сообщение.

— Сам хотел бы знать, Максик, — пробормотал он, оглядываясь.

Чуть не задев его плечом, чеканя шаг по мокрому асфальту, мимо прошел кто-то высокий и широкоплечий, весь в черном. Алик даже растерялся — давно ему такие экземпляры не попадались, лет десять, а то и больше. Длинный черный кожаный плащ, черные волосы до пояса, выбритые виски, кольца в ушах. Высокие тяжеляки и край плаща заляпаны засохшей грязью. Где он столько грязи-то зимой нашел?

Усмехнувшись, Алик снова потопал вперед, уже не отрываясь от навигатора. И внезапно обогнал парня в плаще. Обернулся и не смог сдержать улыбку, увидев черную помаду на плотно сжатых губах. Еще метров через двести впереди показался перекресток, стрелка навигатора не меняла положения, но Алик точно помнил, что перекресток переходить не нужно. Только заблудиться здесь не хватало.

— Эй, — окликнули его.

Алик поднял голову и увидел злое лицо все того же парня в плаще… И в следующую секунду уже сидел в сугробе, держась за скулу. А парень гордо удалялся в сторону перекрестка. «Получить по морде от незнакомого гота за просто так — я что, правда на десять лет назад вернулся? Или он не гот? Хотя, какая разница… Его рука от этого легче не становится», — грустно размышлял Алик. Поправил очки, подобрал телефон, вылез из сугроба и отряхнулся, убедившись, что не сильно испачкался. Неприятная ситуация. Давно из дома не выбирался, расслабился совсем, реакция ни к черту.

Размышляя о том, что в нашем цивилизованном мире по-прежнему прав тот, кто сильнее, он включил телефон, который вырубился от удара об асфальт. Когда карта снова загрузилась, стрелка навигатора указывала в противоположную сторону.

— Да вы издеваетесь! — простонал Алик и побрел обратно.

Когда он наконец нашел нужный двор и нужную дверь, то готов был от радости расцеловать розового зайчика на вывеске. Ушибленное место на лице к тому времени уже опухло и начало синеть. Дверной колокольчик привычно звякнул на входе. В магазине все было как раньше — мягкий свет, бежевые стены и стеклянные аптечные витрины. В какой-то степени секс-шоп и есть аптека.

— Здравствуй, Алик! — широко улыбнулась девушка за прилавком.

— Привет, Надюш. Босс на месте?

Надюша тут же скрылась в подсобном помещении.

— Максим! Алик пришел! — раздалось оттуда.

Пока Надя искала босса, Алик разглядывал витрину с вибраторами. Был там один забавный, расписанный под хохлому.

— И где тебя носило, Аличка? — разве что стекла в витринах не зазвенели от зычного, хорошо поставленного голоса Макса. — А синяк откуда?

— Да так, во времени путешествовал, — Алик перегнулся через прилавок, чтобы обнять приятеля. Невысокий упитанный хозяин магазина был ровесником Алика, но благодаря длинным курчавым волосам и окладистой бороде выглядел старше.

— Не злоупотребляй веществами, дорогой, это до добра не доведет, — строго посмотрел на него Макс. — Как и голодание. У тебя личико как у узника Бухенвальда.

Алик только хмыкнул. Он и сам прекрасно понимал, что ест слишком мало, однако ничего не мог с этим поделать. Как только голод чуть притуплялся, есть дальше он просто не мог. Он слышал, что такое обычно называют психическим расстройством приема пищи, но применять к себе такой некрасивый термин не хотелось.

Посмеиваясь в бороду, Макс извлек из-под прилавка черный пластиковый пакет и положил его перед Аликом.

— Ничего, откормим тебя сегодня. А это считай аперитивом.

— О да, детка, — Алик благоговейно огладил пакет, ощупывая углы лежащих внутри книг. Заглянул внутрь, не вынимая книги из пакета, проверил их названия. — Спасибо, дорогой.

— Посмотреть не хочешь?

— Да я и так знаю, что там.

— Ты не понял, Алик. Я тоже хочу взглянуть.

— Тебе-то зачем? — удивился Алик.

— Профессиональный интерес.

Алик глянул на Надюшу, которая тактично занялась протиркой дальней от них витрины, и вынул из пакета три крупноформатных фотобука, запаянных в полиэтилен. Ножом для бумаги, любезно предложенным Максом, осторожно надрезал пленку, снял ее и провел ладонью по глянцевой обложке, на которой переплелись в объятиях два мускулистых парня.

Будучи владельцем секс-шопа, Макс время от времени получал от поставщиков интересные вещи, которые вряд ли быстро продались бы в рознице, но пользовались спросом у отдельных клиентов. Так для Алика он иногда привозил фотобуки гей-тематики. Удовольствие не из дешевых, так как незатейливому бюджетному порно Алик предпочитал качественную эротику.

— Круто сделано, — прокомментировал Макс, наблюдая, как Алик медленно переворачивает страницы. — Цветопередача на пятерочку.

Звякнул дверной колокольчик. Услышав шаги за спиной, Алик инстинктивно переместился на полшага влево, прикрывая книги от посторонних глаз. Оборачиваться не стал. Макс кивнул вошедшему. Видимо, они были знакомы.

— Добрый день, — мягко поздоровалась Надюша. У нее был особый талант — одной лишь фразой располагать людей к себе. Тембр и громкость голоса, манера речи — всему этому мог бы позавидовать заправский психолог.

Алик распаковал второй альбом. Поднес к лицу, быстро пролистал страницы и вдохнул запах краски. В отличие от Макса, обладавшего потрясающим обонянием, он плохо различал запахи. Возможно, это стало следствием частых ринитов или являлось небольшим врожденным дефектом, но запах свежей типографской краски был одним из немногих, которые Алик чувствовал.

Оторвавшись от глянцевых страниц, он наконец заметил, что Макс с интересом смотрит ему за спину. Не выдержал и обернулся. «Да что ж за день такой», — только и оставалось пожаловаться про себя.

Высокий, весь в черном, с накрашенными губами — он кривился так, словно вместо Алика видит перед собой гигантского таракана. Но, несмотря на эту гримасу, Алик отметил, что парень недурен собой. А если косметику смоет, станет еще лучше.

Парень резко отвернулся к Надюше, которая тут же защебетала о каком-то заказе, доставленном сегодня утром.

— Вы что, знакомы? — тихо спросил Макс.

— Если это можно назвать знакомством, — Алик указал на свой фингал.

— Что ты ему сделал?

— Полагаю, просто прошел мимо.

— Не верю. Он не агрессивный, — Макс глянул в сторону покупателя и поправился: — Ну, не настолько.

— А ты хорошо его знаешь, я смотрю, — усмехнулся Алик.

— Постоянный клиент. Это о нем я тебе говорил.

Алик даже рот от удивления открыл. Внимательно посмотрел на парня, который сейчас перебирал кожаные ремешки, слушая лекцию Нади о конструкциях застежек.

— Ты говорил о милом маленьком сабе. А не об этом.

— Согласен, он не маленький. Но и ты не Дюймовочка.

— Да он меня избил! — воскликнул Алик, насколько это было возможно при разговоре шепотом.

Парень в плаще и Надя обернулись на громкое шипение. Макс улыбнулся, демонстрируя, что все хорошо.

— Он тебе подходит, — тщательно проговаривая каждое слово, шепнул Макс почти на ухо Алику.

— Не смеши. Он же меня грохнет, если я к нему подкатить попытаюсь.

— Наверное, у него просто неудачный день сегодня. Обычно он тихий и действительно милый. А еще, представь себе, он считает себя вампиром!

Алик прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Он что же, и кровь пьет?

— Нет, — Макс наклонился ближе к Алику и заговорщически прошептал: — В общем, тут такое дело. Он вампирский принц, но некие загадочные и могущественные враги похитили его, стерли память и подбросили в человеческую семью. А до кучи еще и вампирские способности запечатали, так что пить кровь он не может. И теперь он ждет, пока верные подданные его найдут, расколдуют и заберут с собой.

Алик не выдержал и рассмеялся. Макс снова жестами попросил Надюшу и нервного парня не беспокоиться, а сам выскочил из-за прилавка и взял Алика за плечи.

— Ну же, соберись, родной, — попросил Макс.

— Я ухожу, — Алик резко перестал смеяться.

— Сначала я вас представлю.

— Максик, ты пытаешься подсунуть мне шизанутого малолетнего гота. Ты в своем уме?

Рядом вежливо откашлялись.

— Шизанутый малолетний гот хотел бы извиниться за сегодняшний инцидент, — обратился к Алику подошедший парень в плаще. — У меня был довольно напряженный день, а ваш запах окончательно из колеи выбил. Прошу прощения.

Он склонил голову и, не дождавшись ответа от окончательно сбитого с толку Алика, вышел из магазина.

— От меня воняет? — спросил Алик, придя в себя.

— От тебя не воняет, — Макс даже принюхался на всякий случай.

— Он сказал, что воняет.

— Думаю, он не это имел в виду.

***

Сегодня Кирилл поругался с матерью. Снова. «Тебе скоро двадцать, а ты все в игрушки играешь, подумай уже, куда катится твоя жизнь!» — даже учеба в инженерном вузе и подработка не спасали от этих слов, которые он слышал с завидной периодичностью. Как и угрозы сдать в дурдом или в армию. Только вот в армию его не возьмут — врожденный порок сердца. И в дурку тоже — он абсолютно нормален.

Хотя, эта старая байка о его вампирском происхождении не очень-то тянет на нормальность. Он так к ней привык, сроднился с нелепым образом вампирского принца, что теперь рассказывает об этом уже на автомате. Но только полный идиот может поверить в то, что сам Кирилл воспринимает эту выдумку всерьез.

Когда он, взвинченный и раздраженный, шел от матери, случилось нечто непонятное. Он встретил этого странного человека. Вернее, внешне человек был вполне обычным, разве что очень худым. Но исходящий от него аромат словно проникал прямо в мозг, минуя обонятельные рецепторы. Аромат морозного утра, свежей травы, пряных трав… Эти запахи струились один за другим переплетались и неожиданно складывались в запах крови. Который бил по всем чувствам, цеплял каждый нерв, вытаскивал наружу желания. И желания эти, от самого возвышенного до самого низменного, были направлены на незнакомого парня, которого Кирилл случайно увидел на улице.

Кир приложил все усилия, чтобы подавить импульс обнять незнакомца крепко-крепко. Поцеловать. А потом впиться зубами и растерзать, разорвать на части. А парень, не подозревая об этой внутренней борьбе, обогнал его, обернулся и улыбнулся. Улыбка стала последней каплей. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Кирилл ударил его. Не хотел этого, но это было единственным, что пришло в голову. Просто ударить и быстро уйти, пока совсем крышу не сорвало. Уже через минуту Кириллу было стыдно за свой поступок и горько от непонимания того, что же с ним произошло. «А вдруг я и правда вампир? — думал он, невесело усмехаясь. — Иначе с чего бы мне так дуреть от запаха крови? С чего бы мне вообще чувствовать запах крови от самого обычного человека?»

А потом он встретил этого парня в магазине. Кажется, он друг хозяина. Кир решил, что больше в тот магазин ни ногой (хоть и жаль), но был благодарен провидению за возможность извиниться. Кстати, в магазине странный запах почти не чувствовался.

Он выключил фен и отложил расческу. Чтобы волосы не вились слишком сильно, после ванны их приходилось вытягивать. Это занятие нагоняло на Кирилла тоску, но перспектива ходить с локонами удручала еще больше.

В дверь позвонили. Кир никого не ждал. Он жил один в квартире, оставленной бабушкой, гостей не приглашал, а все знакомые были в курсе, что он ненавидит внезапные визиты. Звонок повторился. Кирилл не спеша оделся и пошел открывать.

— Привет. Извини, что беспокою так поздно.

Сегодняшний парень стоял на пороге и смотрел на Кирилла со смесью растерянности и надежды. А у Кира перехватило дыхание. К уже знакомому ошеломляющему запаху добавилось что-то похожее на корицу, только слаще.

— Можно войти? — спросил парень.

Кир шагнул в сторону, пропуская его. Откуда он знает адрес? Зачем пришел?

— Кто ты? — спросил Кир, с трудом выталкивая слова из пересохшего от волнения горла.

— Алик, — представился парень. Снял шапку и запустил пальцы в волосы, убирая со лба слишком длинную русую челку.

Он стоял посреди прихожей, смотрел на Кирилла и как будто чего-то ждал. Кир подошел к нему и легонько провел пальцами по синяку на скуле. Аромат, исходящий от Алика, туманил мысли все больше, и Кирилл уже не совсем отдавал себе отчет в собственных действиях. Со скулы пальцы переместились на шею, скользнули под шарф. Алик продолжал внимательно смотреть на него. Распустив шарф, Кирилл резко приблизился и втянул воздух, почти касаясь носом шеи. Перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна, голова закружилась.

— Может, тебе лучше прилечь? — Алик заботливо поддержал его за локоть.

Стоило добраться до кровати, как Кир тут же рухнул.

— Что-то не то со мной, — пожаловался он, глядя на Алика мутными глазами.

— Устал просто, — пожал тот плечами.

— Нет. Это все твой запах.

— Правда? Извини, я почти не чувствую запахов, — улыбнулся Алик смущенно.

Крилл не заметил, когда он успел скинуть куртку. А без куртки Алик казался не просто худым, а буквально изможденным. Кожа да кости. «Если бы я был вампиром, — подумал Кир, — мне бы совесть не позволила пить кровь этого доходяги».

Алик мягко погладил его по груди и задержал ладонь в области сердца. Нахмурился, прислушиваясь.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Кир. Хотя, если честно, все было не так. Очень странно. А самым странным было то, что Кирилл не чувствовал беспокойства.

— Все хорошо, — Алик снова улыбнулся, и теперь его улыбка была скорее предвкушающей, чем смущенной.

— Можешь меня поцеловать? — это было то, чего Кирилл больше всего хотел сейчас.

Губы Алика оказались прохладными и сухими, но ощущение было приятным, успокаивающим. Дурманящий запах смягчился, приобрел свежие нотки. Теперь он расслаблял и убаюкивал. Когда Алик коснулся губами его шеи, Кир почувствовал себя таким счастливым, как никогда раньше.

А потом стало больно. Всего на мгновение, но боль была такой, что даже слезы на глаза навернулись. А когда боль схлынула, появилась тихая, спокойная радость, причины которой Кир не мог понять.

***

— Как прошло? — зевнул в трубку Макс.

— Ты был чертовски прав.

Алик смотрел на свое отражение в оконном стекле. Цвет кожи, кажется, стал живее, синяк начал проходить. За окном из-за многоэтажек, закрывающих горизонт, медленно поднималось солнце.

— Максик, мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Прибрать за тобой, что ли? — вздохнул Макс. Они с Аликом дружили уже больше сотни лет, и такие просьбы были обычным делом, когда кто-то из них оказывался слишком слаб, чтобы замести следы трапезы.

— Нет. Понимаешь, у него больное сердце…

— Так ты что, не сожрал его, что ли? — Макс мигом проснулся.

— Не смог, — Алик вернулся к кровати и сел на краешек.

Спящий Кирилл дышал неглубоко и часто, на бледном лице выступили капельки пота, сомкнутые веки то и дело вздрагивали. Алик осторожно промокнул его лоб уголком одеяла.

— В общем… — он положил ладонь на сердце Кира и снова прислушался, уже в который раз за ночь. Кирилл выглядел крепким, но эти едва различимые шумы в сердце говорили о том, что жизнь его может прерваться гораздо раньше, чем хотелось бы. — Ты же как-то вылечил Надюшкину аневризму? Научи меня.

На том конце провода повисло молчание. Алик терпеливо ждал. Сонный голос Нади на заднем плане пожелал Максу доброго утра и передал привет Алику. Макс продолжал молчать.

— Что мне теперь делать-то? — не выдержал Алик.

— Жить долго и счастливо, полагаю, — его друг внезапно повеселел. — Ладно, придумаем что-нибудь с его сердечком, не паникуй.

Макс повесил трубку.

— У твоего друга очень громкий голос, — поморщился Кирилл и открыл глаза.

— Ты слишком рано проснулся, я еще не придумал, как тебе все объяснить, — вздохнул Алик.

— По ходу разберемся, — Кир потянул его за руку, Алик осторожно прилег рядом, стараясь занять как можно меньше места. — Ты же не рассыплешься прахом под лучами солнца?

Он указал глазами на пятно солнечного света, медленно движущееся по стене вслед за поднимающимся солнцем.

— Нет. А еще я люблю маринованный чеснок. И вот это, — Алик подергал себя за мочку уха, в которой блестела серьга-гвоздик, — из серебра.

— Похоже, меня ждет много открытий, — Кирилл повернулся на бок и обнял его.

— Уж что-что, а это я могу тебе обещать, — улыбнулся Алик, впервые показав клыки.


End file.
